


Pillow Talk

by MLGroves



Series: Otherwise Known Fairy Tail Collection [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Family, Fatherly Love, Gen, Lessons, Pillow - Freeform, father - Freeform, hindsight, pillows, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLGroves/pseuds/MLGroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu Dragneel wasa prodigy to his Magic if there ever was one, and like any proud father, Igneel is more than happy with his teaching methods- but could the great Dragon have actually missed something? He should think not!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> The contents herein are by no means owned by this poor, starving writer and completely belong to those who have created the greatness that is Fairy Tail.

Despite isolating himself from the world of men, secluded in a magma encrusted mountain, he kept his eyes and ears on the humans. Watching and waiting, even the great distance could not keep him from knowing all things happening in the world. Why a being as great as himself would spare his attention on a world he could not join was any one's guess. Yet his reasons were his own and he knew them all too well.

 

For he was the **GREAT IGNEEL!** King of the Fire Dragons! If he wished to watch the world and keep his eyes on his one and only son then he would do so! There was no harm in watching and he to make sure that fool of a boy followed his teachings somehow!

 

...and Natsu Dragneel was not the brightest student. An amazing son, yes- but even Igneel had to admit that his son was a few magic circles short of a smart spell. How could he not watch the train wrecks that were sure to happen?

 

The boy could bellow a roar as any good dragonling that would _eventually_ become a reverberating howl to challenge any dragon. His control over fire, though weak from his young age, was near superb. If he had not been born in that small, human body, Igneel would have raised a proud, ferocious dragon. He still did, for all intents and purposes and the way the boy managed to make his way after Igneel secluded himself to this lava filled wasteland was enough to make any parent proud. And he was proud. The Great Igneel had taught his boy well and he preened at his own success.

 

Only when he was alone of course. No other Dragon would catch The King of the Fire Dragons doing something so ridiculous as _'preening.'_

 

Though, to be honest, he thought it almost a little too perfect that his dumb “prodigy” managed to get into Fairy Tail so soon after his disappearance. Natsu had been fed, properly clothed and tended to by the Guild Master who found him on the side of the road: sick from riding on the back of a cabbage cart. The searing, possessive jealousy that struck Igneel then had almost overwhelmed his relief. Dragons have always been territorial creatures and this was no different then encroaching on his fatherly duties.

 

It was supposed to happen, so Igneel stomped the instincts with his superior, stubborn resolve and let things be. The guild was good for his son. Roudy and rambunctious, it was a perfect environment for a boy with dragon instincts to thrive unhindered. And thrive he did.

 

It was a shame he couldn't be there physically to watch his son grow into a great Dragonslayer. That couldn't be helped, but he could at least take solace in the fact he had taught Natsu well. He would want for nothing at Fairy Tail. With this, Igneel was content to watch him.

 

“....hey old geezer!? Why do all the older girls carry pillows on their chests? It looks weird...”

 

“Pillo-what th... those are breasts, kid!”  
  
“Oh!..... I don't get it.”

 

Igneel winced as the most recent event in Natsu's life projected itself into his mind. Young and well-taught, indeed, but maybe there were a “few” other things he should have taught the boy after all...

However, he was the Great Igneel so he'd just shove the blame elsewhere. As if he could have actually _missed_ something.

 

Pfft, what utter nonsense.


End file.
